onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Cyborgs
A cyborg is a human or other life form who has been modified with machinery and metal for better functioning. These mechanical enhancements can include cybernetic replacements for missing organs or body parts, metal skin for extra protection, and weapons installed somewhere in the body. Appearance Cyborgs have mechanical parts, which are usually visible on the outside.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 35 Chapter 335 and Episode 237, Franky's steel nose is seen.One Piece Manga - Vol. 56 Chapter 548, Franky encounters a group of modified animals. The Pacifista appear to have no visible mechanical parts at all but some are seen hidden underneath their clothes.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 511 and Episode 377, Kuma's modifications are seen.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 511 and Episode 403, The same modifications on other Pacifista are seen. Aside from this, they may appear as a normal human or animal on the outside. Modifications may be more apparent when they receive wounds as they may leave their mechanical parts exposed. Biology In the series, cyborgs are rare, as the technology required for their creation is somewhat advanced. Though they have mechanical parts, so long as their brain is not altered in any way, these cyborgs maintain their free will. As shown with Bartholomew Kuma, cyborgs with their brains modified lose their free will. This leaves them "dead", reducing them to being nothing more than a tool. It is also claimed by Donquixote Doflamingo that such cyborgs have no memories or recollections of their past lives.One Piece Manga - Chapter 560, Doflamingo comments on Kuma's current status. Indeed, Kuma has become obedient to the words of the World Government he once hated so much. In an earlier instance when Luffy hears a "heartless" remark from Franky, he asks him if he replaced his heart, to which he apologizes in metaphoric terms that he "never meant to go that far". This confirms Franky, unlike Kuma, has not lost his humanity.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 47 Chapter 452 and Episode 346, Franky's response to Luffy about him making his heart steel. They can also be made from the corpses of the dead as well as the bodies of the living. The one thing they all share in common is they are still capable of bleeding.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 39 Chapter 368 and Episode 258, Franky comments on himself that he can still bleed and feel pain.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapters 509-510 and Episodes 402-403, Pacifistas can bleed because regardless their modifications the base is still human. Overall Strength Their mechanical parts put them at high advantage against normal Humans, their strength is normally far greater then a normal humans and each cyborg is essentially a living weapon. Those who are cyborgs often have an advantage in battle, as they are more powerful than regular humans in both offense and defense.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 43 Chapter 418 and Episode 300, Franky's superhuman strength is confirmed by Rob Lucci. Amongst the cyborgs themselves, capabilities and power varies per individual design; more advanced models may be superior to less advanced cyborgs as Kuma proved against Franky.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 485 and Episode 377, Kuma explains to Zoro how he differs from Cyborg Franky.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 50 Chapter 485 and Episode 377, Usopp says that the Pacifista's strength is formidable after seeing Franky taking a beating. Often Cyborgs can be mistaken for Devil Fruit given their abillities, as Luffy thought when Franky demostrated fire breath. A cyborg with a Devil Fruit power will be placed above the overall capabilities of another cyborg of the same design, as seen with Kuma and the Pacifista replicas. Due to the rules of Devil Fruits, copying the exact abilities of one Devil Fruit to another of the same model of cyborg is impossible. However Dr. Vegapunk seems to have found a way of mimicking the powers of the Pika Pika no Mi (excluding the intangibility and super-speed) into the Pacifistas, putting this particular model of cyborg above the potential power of others.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 509 and Episode 402, Drake comments on the progress Dr. Vegapunk has made with the Pacifistas. List of Cyborgs * Franky - maintains humanity * Bartholomew Kuma - lost his humanity * Pacifista - corpses that had no humanity since death * Taroimo * Several inhabitants of Karakuri Island References External Links *Cyborg - A Wikipedia article on cyborgs. Site Navigation Category:Race Category:Cyborgs Category:Fighters Who Use Technology Category:Terms